Banshee Twins
The Banshee are a type of playable monsters set in the RP Silent Hill: Abandoned Children of God. The Banshee Though there only may be several of her, Banshee is quite a different monster. Banshee may look innocent, sweet, lonely, and sad, but in reality is quite a strange monster. Banshee is a small girl looking about the age of eight years old, with a torn purple-ish colored uniform similar to the uniform of Midwich Elementary school, covered in dry blood and charred around the sleeves and skirt. Banshee has crusty hair filled with dirt, blood, mud, and other dity and gross things. Her skin in drenched with dried blood, with rotting yellow teeth, along with large bags under eyes. Banshee likes to mess with peoples minds, or roam the town of Silent Hill. The name Banshee is derived from her ability of being able to talk as if the wind is her voice, as if she can control the wind like her own megaphone. Not only can she use the air like her own megaphone, she ca manipulate her voice to make it seem as if she it talking with hundreds of voices. This explains the previous events. Though she may be able to control this, she can grow tired, as this does wear her out. To add to this, Banshee can use the air like a sensor, she can see everything in the that is touched by air giving her the ability to watch people, or find people wherever she wishes. This does not exhaust her as much, but she does not use it constantly, so sneaking up on her is possible. Banshee likes to be alone, or in a group with people ( in that case, monsters) that she knows. When things seem to get a little out of hand, she'll run and escape. However, when placed in a life threatening situation, Banshee will more often that not, blast a rush of wind from her mouth. This ability as well tires her out, even more than the previous ability. The rush of air, however, can only send someone back a few feet onto their back. In short, Banshee can only stop a chase aft her. Banshee is a monster of Alessa's hate of the other school girls in her class. Girls often calling her a witch, a monster, someone who should be burned and cleansed. This monster is a symbol of the girls that she disliked and wanted to kill during her time in elementary school Melissa *'Name: '''Melissa *'Height: Three feet two inches. *'Appearance: '''Scraggly, frizzy, thin, crusty black hair. Her hair reaches her ankles and her eyes as well. Her eyes are bloodshot with a deep black color. Her eyes have dark circles, as if she has lack of sleep. Melissa has dirty pink/ brown lips as if she had covered them in dirt, likewise, her white skin is smothered with dirt and mud and blood. *'Personality: 'A happy go lucky girl she likes to have fun with her toys (people) and will fright easily if in the face of danger. When she is roaming the city, she will often go on swing sets, and play or will dance and play in the streets. *'Starting Location: Corner of Midwich and Bradbury streets. *'Played by:' Jasthn Ava *'Name:' Ava *'Height: '''Three feet two inches. *'Appearance: 'Ava is a rather petite looking girl; looking no older than eight years of age, she has long frizzy thin unkempt black hair with patches of grey ash 'dust' that reaches past her waist, covering most of her body and face, pale white skin that is smothered in ash and blood with her pinkish lips covered likewise, her eyes a deep black color with the faintest of dark crimson lines as an iris. Ava and Melissa would be almost twins in appearance. *'Personality: 'Ava is a rather playful happy spirited child and likes to have fun with Melissa who is another Banshee Girl. She shares the pleasures that Melissa has, and is also identical to the real human child thoughts yet with a deadly aspect. *'Starting Location: 'Midwich Elementary School - The Playground *'Played by: '''Amaranthine Ali Category:Characters